Fighting Gold
November 14, 2018http://jojo-animation.com/music/ |price = ¥1,000 |use = Golden Wind Episodes 2 - 21.5, 28.5 |storyboard = |director = |anidirector = |execanidirector = |action = |key = |2ndkey = |editing = |3dcg = |coldesign = |photo = |tween = Inspection |finish = |previous = Great Days |next = Uragirimono no Requiem |exedirector = |colors = VentoAureo }}"Fighting Gold" is the first opening of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind and the eighth overall opening of the series' TV anime adaptation. It was performed by Coda, with lyrics by Neko Oikawa and composition/arrangement by Toshiyuki Omori. The full version of the song was released for purchase in download stores on October 13, 2018, while the CD single was released on November 14, 2018, along with access on popular song streaming platforms.https://cho-animedia.jp/music/56022/ Opening animation The opening begins on a pedestal shot of a stone statue standing dramatically on a rock, surrounded by a crimson scarf and a chain. Rolling Stones adopting the form of Bucciarati is behind its legs. Another shot follows of the chains being dragged upward by an Arrowhead. At the same time, flashes of "J", "O", and "JO" letters and symbols are displayed leading up to show title. A bleeding hand appears, the blood dripping onto the floor before chains sprout forth from the puddles and surround Giorno, who keeps a defensive pose, but a determined gaze. Rose petals fly passed him, turning him into a silhouette of himself. The scene changes to Mista running into the light. Surrounded by the chains, the gunslinger draws his revolver, prepared to shoot. He too turns into a silhouette before the camera zooms into the barrel. The rifling suddenly transforms into a spiral of chains, in the middle of which Trish helplessly falls, her face apathetic. She fades into her silhouette before she falls out of the frame and the chains shatter. The scene is cut to a stone head of Abbacchio's former hitting the ground and turning into sand, the same sand which flows into and out of Abbacchio's hands. Abbacchio finds himself in a hourglass (framed by a pattern featured on a certain Stand), revealing his feet sinking into the sand while the camera pans to reveal the other side, his silhouetted double burdened by a mass of chains flowing upside-down into its hands from the hourglass' neck where the stream of sand would be coming in. The camera zooms towards his hands before multiple chains zoom forward passed the camera, revealing multiple interposed shots of Narancia framed inside chain links with different lighting until his silhouette is seen from the back staring away with the wind blowing. The scene cuts to a symmetrical shot of Fugo, the screen slit in a mirrored fashion as he turns to look at the camera before leaning back, before his silhouetted face emerges and lunges back. Cue another chain link transitioning into Bruno walking with resolve among the chains and a blocky wall to his right, as well as a small sun rotating behind his head, submerging him in shadow and creating his silhouette. Suddenly, the silhouettes fade to reveal the members of Team Bucciarati, who all summon their Stands. Cut to a black and white scene where a hand tries to grab the chains, but flinches back almost in pain as they turn green vines, returning the colors. A series of attacking animations commences for each member of the gang: Giorno summons Gold Experience who pummels the camera, Mista shoots a bullet which Sex Pistols kicks into a different direction, Abbacchio uses Moody Blues to rewind the scene and change it into a red tunnel that resembles a gun's sight, Aerosmith comes in performing a loop and then shoots bullets identical to Bucciarati's spoon-like symbols into the camera before landing on Narancia's arms, Fugo summons Purple Haze who bumps its fists together and releases a thick cloud of its virus, and Bruno summons Sticky Fingers, who jumps out of a zipper and pummels the camera in turn. Sticky Fingers opens a zipper revealing a panning shot of a figure in a fetal position draped in a cloth among floating rose petals. The figure is revealed to be Trish, under different coloring, who turns and looks into the light. Cut to a scene where all the members of the gang firmly gaze at the light before they all follow Bucciarati towards it, in the foreground, the vines revert back into chains and three of the six chains are broken as the path to the light opens up for the characters to thread on. The opening ends of a shot of Vento Aureo's symbol in the trademark checkered background of the series. Lyrics Fighting Gold= |} |-| English Version= |} Opening Sequence JoJo Vento Aureo Opening 1『Fighting Gold』 Full Song JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Golden Wind OP - Fighting Gold Coda Full JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Golden Wind OP - Fighting Gold (English Ver.) Coda Full Tracklist # Fighting Gold Lyrics: Neko Oikawa / Composition & Arrangement: Toshiyuki O'mori # Fighting Gold -English Ver.-''' Lyrics: Ako Takenaka / Composition & Arrangement: Toshiyuki O'mori # '''Fighting Gold (Instrumental) Credits Trivia *Lyricist Neko Oikawa and composer Toshiyuki Omori are best known for their previous work together on " ", the opening theme of ; "Fighting Gold" is their first collaboration in 23 years. *The trio of Bucciarati, Abbacchio, and Narancia being surrounded by chains, foreshadows their roles as the "Sleeping Slaves" whose fates are already decided and known before the story even begins. **This is further solidified with the Stand Rolling Stones appearing for a brief moment at the beginning of the opening, with Bucciarati's face on it. **The arc is also referenced right before the chorus, as Mista is shown normally at first before turning into his silhouette as opposed to the rest of the group, likely referencing his involvement. *The statue in the beginning is in the same pose as Giorno takes on the cover of volume 62, though the scarf and chain are slightly different. *Bruno’s section of the intro has one chain go in the opposite direction of the others, likely referencing Fugo leaving the group. *Various major fights throughout the story of Golden Wind are subtly referenced in the opening's animation. **Moody Blues' pose when appearing during the chorus is a nod to the fight against Mario Zucchero. **Sex Pistols kicking one of Mista's bullets is a nod to the fight against Sale. **Narancia shrinking, his pose while surrounded by smoke, and the tunnel that Aerosmith flies through are all nods to the fight against Formaggio. **Abbacchio and Fugo being mirrored in their scenes before the chorus, as well as Purple Haze's pose during the chorus, are all nods to the fight against Illuso. **Sticky Fingers appearing in a zipper-portal above Bruno is a nod to the fight against Prosciutto and Pesci. **Trish's pose near the end of the opening is a nod to her father's brief appearance during the fight against Ghiaccio. **Trish falling down an endless void while surrounded by a helix of chains is a nod to the first fight against Diavolo. **Blood dripping from Giorno's hand and the light appearing behind Bruno's head are both nods to the fight against Chariot Requiem and Diavolo. *It is the first opening of the anime that doesn't feature Joseph Joestar, who had been present in all of the previous ones up to this part. *The English version contains the lyrics "Search for your Crimson it will be your guide" twice; a nod to the true antagonist and their stand. References Site Navigation Category:Song Category:Music Category:Album Category:Openings